The Evil Prince Takes Revenge
by Shin Zeruda Hime
Summary: 7 years after Hyrule is in peace again thanks to Link, now a Ganondorf-obsessed Gerudo wants to take revenge on Link and Zelda!!!
1. After 7 Years....

Chapter 1   
  
After 7 Years....   
  
Seven Years passed, Ganondorf, the Evil King was sealed inside the Evil Realm by Link, Zelda and the Six Sages in the beautiful land of Hyrule.  
  
Now the Story continues here...  
  
Link and Princess Zelda were having a peaceful walk in Hyrule Field, riding Epona together, Zelda was behind Link and holding his waist, to not to fall from the horse. They were passing near the entrance to Lake Hylia, and they were talking about how they met for the first time.  
  
Zelda: *laughs a bit* do you remember the first time we met each other in the castle? you had to pass through all the guards! honestly I think that they distract themselves easily, and I also think that is funny... *laughs a bit again*  
  
Link: hahaha... of course! it was very easy for me passing through them, It was my duty, but mainly I did have the strong wish of meeting you...  
  
Zelda: me too! because before meeting you for the first time I already had dreamed of you, honestly, I will never finish saying 'thank you' for saving Hyrule and me from Ganondorf... you're my hero....of time *laughs a bit*  
  
Link: oh Zelda... it was actually nothing... *blushes* I did it because... well... *blushes more but Zelda can't notice it because she is behind him and he is looking at Epona's head petting her some*  
  
Zelda:*blushing* well... I guess, that I know already why you did it, but you don't have to tell me at all if you don't want to...  
  
Link: d-d-do you really know? ahem... do you know? *gulp*  
  
Link, Zelda and Epona arrived finally to Lake Hylia, near the Scarecrow's place, Link gets off Epona and then he helps Zelda to get off really delicately. They walk to the edge, and sit near to each other, looking up to the sky how the sun was in the hour of the young afternoon.  
  
Zelda: ahhh... I remember that time... that you had to go to Termina to save them from that horrible moon... you were just fabulous, ahem, I mean, I think that you were fabulous. ((*note* if you don't understand this part, well, when Link had to go to save Termina, Zelda followed him, but he never found out))  
  
Link: do you think so? well it wasn't that easy because like I told you already when I came back I just had 3 days to save everyone... but... *takes out the Ocarina of Time* thanks to your present...*smiles* and with the Song of Time... I could beat Majora. The Song of Time... I always remembered it... and I knew you were always with me. *takes away the Ocarina of Time*  
  
Zelda: ahem... with you? err... did you know it? ahem, I mean, you did remember me?  
  
Link: yes, and a lot, you don't know how much I missed being with you.  
  
Zelda: *smiles all big like* really?? I missed you a lot as well... one of the reasons was because I couldn't chat to someone like I do with you...  
  
Link: I know... I felt the same... you don't know how much I missed you!  
  
Zelda: well, but everything about that is already in the past, and now the thing that matters is that we are together again and we are inseparables!  
  
Link: *blushes* w-w-well, that's right... I would do anything for you Zelda...  
  
Zelda: oh Link... I don't know what I would do without you... you are everything for me...*moves her hand up to her pocket, and takes out her harp slowly* mind to play with me?  
  
Link: of course not! it will be a great honour, playing with the most beautiful princess...*smiles as he looks into Zelda's eyes and takes out the Ocarina of Time again*  
  
Zelda:*smiles* you are so sweet... as always... well, ok, let's play our song...  
  
Link put the Ocarina in his mouth, closed his eyes and started playing it, while Zelda played the harp, they played the Song of Time together. 


	2. What the Heck is That?!

What the Heck is That?!   
  
When Link and Zelda ended playing the Song of Time, they looked into each other's eyes smiling, then looking far away to the lake, in the edge they could notice (the place of the edge behind the little island with the tree) a blue beam, just as if there was a stone block with the Door of Time image, it seemed to disappear. Link and Zelda could see it, so they looked at it, making weird gestures as if saying 'what was that??', then they looked into each other's eyes again, being a bit confused for what just happened, then they asked each other at the same time: "did you see that??", "yeah", "what was it??" then they laughed because it was funny how they said exactly that at the same time.  
  
Zelda: I had never seen something like that before in that place.  
  
Link: neither did I... I wonder what was that, stay here, I'm going to find out.  
  
Zelda: no, I want to go with you.  
  
Link: alright, but do you know how to swim? I mean, like a Zora?  
  
Zelda: well, not in this shape... but I can swim like a Zora.  
  
Link: and how do you do it? because to have the ability of swimming like one of them you need to have a Zora mask.  
  
Zelda: yeah... I know... of course... heh...*takes out a female Zora mask from her pocket* see?  
  
Link was surprised after looking at the mask.  
  
Link: wow... I really never imagined that you would have one!  
  
Zelda: well, now you already are aware of that! *laughs* let's see what happened right there, won't we?  
  
Link: sure! let's go! *takes out his Zora mask and puts it on*  
  
Zelda does the same with her mask, the couple of Hylians (or Hyrulians or Hyruleans) turned into Zoras already, smiled to each other and jumped into the water, they swimed quickly to the strange spot where the blue light appeared, when they arrived, they found a hole, (the edge where I told you, it's near the wall) then they got out of the water walking to the hole, Link and Zelda took off their masks, turning into their original shape again.  
  
Link: Zelda... stay here outside... it can be dangerous inside there and I don't want anything bad happen to you.  
  
Zelda: why should something bad happen to me?  
  
Link: just wait here, I want to check inside there if there is not anything dangerous.  
  
Zelda: alright, but wait a second...  
  
Link: yeah?  
  
Zelda gets closer to Link slowly and she kisses his cheek filling all his 20 heart containers and all his Magic Power, after that Link blushed a lot, just like a tomato! (lol)  
  
Link: *smiles all big like* thank you very much... I really needed that, I feel like a brand new man now!  
  
Zelda: hehehe... your welcome... it's a pleasure ^_^  
  
Link: alright, now please wait here, I won't take long. 


	3. The Shadow Strikes Again

Link jumped into the strange hole, it was all dark inside, he couldn't see anything because it was very dark. He cast Farore's Wind in the place he was standing in case something bad happened outside where Zelda was.  
Because the room was so dark, Link decided to use Din's Fire to light up any torches that might be in there; thanks to it, two torches suddenly lit. Link noticed that he was inside in a room (it sort of looked like the tomb in the Kakariko Village graveyard, the one that leads to the Fairy Fountain), in front of Link there was a stone wall that had a lot of words carved on it, he walked to it, to find out what was carved in there, he had to go over two stair steps, he tried to descifer the readings, but they were really dirty and blurred; he looked in other place of the stone wall and found some readings carved in gold, they said "Ye who beats darkness, play the sacred Song of Time with the Ocarina of Time and the Royal Family harp at the same time, will be able to pass through here and have the secret of how to return peace to Hyrule when the Prince of Evil takes over."  
Link became impressed, and confused at the same time after looking at those readings carved in gold, he just stood there thinking about what the readings meant, since it was really confusing and he had no idea what they were talking about. Suddenly he turned away to walk to the exit, call Zelda and tell her everything was alright and tell her about that strange reading. Zelda got down on the floor, tand talked to Link from outside.  
  
Zelda: Link? are you alright? what did you find down there?  
  
When he turned his face to the exit, it suddenly closed, and a shadow came from the ceiling, jumped just right in front of Link, it had horrible red eyes, then Link took out his Hylian Shield and his Hylian Sword (the Master Sword is in the Temple of Time, sealed). After this happening, the horrible red-eyed shadow turned into Dark Link. (*note* Link won't be able to remember Dark Link because as you already know he fought him 7 years ago but after taking out the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, then he returned to his normal time and 7 years passed, so Link had already forgotten about his dark side, ok?)   
  
Dark Link: I see that you have brought peace to Hyrule once again... and it has lasted for 7 years...  
  
Link: who are you?  
  
Dark Link: I am Dark Link, your dark personality, I am guard of this place, and I won't let you pass through here!  
  
Link: wait a second...*thinks a little* I remember you... I have beaten you once, so I can beat you twice.  
  
Dark Link: oh... you remember me... that's a good thing... but do whatever you want!  
  
Dark Link took out his sword and shield, quickly jumps to the lit torches and cut them, leaving the room completely dark again.  
  
Link: en garde monsieur Dark Link! (LOL I didn't know Link could speak French?well, at least he has a good sense of humor ;) )  
  
Link and his dark personality started fighting, but Link couldn't see him, because it was all dark, so he quickly took out his Lens of Truth and looked for Dark Link, when he found him he could see Dark Link perfectly, so he could defend himself and fight Dark Link, he got a bit hurt, but he could defeat Dark Link, suddenly the hole opened itself again, Link took away his sword and shield, Zelda quickly looked into the hole and yelled:  
  
Zelda: LINK!!! are you alright?  
  
Link: yes, I am, just a bit hurt... ouch...  
  
Zelda: what happened down there?  
  
Link: long story... but I need you to come down here with me, I want to show you something.  
  
Zelda: ok, coming!  
  
Zelda jumped inside the hole and came down to where Link was.  
  
Zelda: are you really alright?  
  
Link: yes, now that you are here I feel pretty much better *smiles*  
  
Link took out one of his bottles, with a Fairy inside, he set it free as it healed him, Zelda smiled to him after that.  
  
Zelda: what did you find? what happened? are you going to tell me now?  
  
Link: well, I found this tomb-like room, some odd readings on *points* that wall too.  
  
Zelda: but I can't see anything, it's too dark.  
  
Link took out his Fairy Bow and a Fire Arrow, aimed it to the pieces of torch that were still standing, hoping they still work. one of them lit, the other one was too short. then Zelda could see the readings that Link was referring to.  
  
Link: better?  
  
Zelda: oh yeah thanks!  
  
Link and Zelda walked to the readings, Zelda approached to the golden ones and read them, she made a gesture of being a bit confused about it.  
  
Zelda: odd... well, my harp has been passed down by my family, it was from my great great grandmother, until it was passed to me, just like the Ocarina of Time, but that instrument is older though, now as you can notice, it's yours. *smiles*  
  
Link: I know, and I still have it, I keep with with all my love, ahem, I mean, it's such a great honour to keep it Zelda. I find this tomb-like room really strange. I never played the Song of Time in the lake, not even with you...  
  
Zelda kept looking at the readings, trying to find something that might be useful. Suddenly she finds a Trifoce symbol in gold, the sacred triangles were glowing (because they were made of gold) except the Triforce of Power, because it was just the hole of the triangle, it seemed like someone stole it. (but it wasn't stolen at all)  
  
Zelda: I know... I would never have imagined either, this place isn't even in the Hyrule Map that is exclusive for the Royal Family... oh wait, I found something weird in here, come, look at it.  
  
Link walks to the place that Zelda pointed at, the Triforce of Power missing.  
  
Link: strange... there are just your Triforce and mine, but Ganondorf's one is missing...  
  
Zelda: right, in these readings it says that if we play our song with our instruments at the same time and beat darkness, we will be able to get and know the secret of how to stop the Evil Prince. I guess you have already beaten the darkness?  
  
Link: yeah... I guess so, my dark side, Dark Link... I could beat him, but still we got to be careful, because he might be back.  
  
Zelda: right... but I wonder how we will pass through here? I bet there is something behind this wall.  
  
Link: well I don't know, let me investigate...  
  
Link started touching the wall, trying to see if there was some way to pass through there, he found it just right beside the readings, it was dark brown colored and it had the sign of the Door of Time.  
  
Link: eureka, found it, I guess we have to play our song again, we don't lose anything trying it.  
  
Zelda: right, let's play it! 


	4. The Secret

Link and Zelda walked in front of the wall that had the sign of the Door of Time, standing together they took out their instruments, the Ocarina of Time and the Royal Harp. Then they played the Song of Time, after that, all of a sudden they started to feel a bit earthquake, stopped playing and they looked around, holding the hand of each other to not to fall to the floor; the earthquake stopped and the wall that Link said it would open, then it made a sound of stones moving slowly (just like the sound then the Door of Time opens, but a bit more slower, I mean the sound, not the music), after it opened, it showed a hallway (just like entering to the graveyard Fountain), finally, Link and Zelda were impressed about it.  
  
Zelda: wow!!! you were right!!! it opened!!!  
  
Link: heh heh... I told you so.... *feels proud* we have to be careful in here because there can be some danger in that next room, I'll go first to make sure there is nothing dangerous, also it's pretty dark inside, let me try a fire arrow so we can go on.  
  
Link took out again his bow and a fire arrow, aimed it inside the hallway, it could light a torch that was like 15 steps from them, but suddenly aproximately 15 Black Boes (if you don't know what they are they are the black little animals that you can barely see them in the dark and they come to you to attack you, they have orange-colored eyes just like Dekus, these monsters are located for example in the Woodfall Temple in Majora's Mask) appeared from the dark, being stunned by the light of the torch, they runned to Link and Zelda to attack them. Link quickly took out his sword and shield, while Zelda took out a big dagger, cast Nayru's Love on both of them and started attacking the scary Black Boes.  
  
Link: whoa! thank Goddesses of Hyrule we didn't come in there! calm down, let's just kill them, they can barely hurt us.  
  
Zelda: yeeeeewww!!! horrible thingies! *slashes one of them* take this you ugly darkness ball!  
  
They finished killing them and sighed in relief.  
  
Link: foof... that was close... are you ok my love? err ahem, I meant Zelda? *blushes*  
  
Zelda: yeah... thank you ^_^ *gives him a kiss on the cheek*  
  
Link: ahhh...*sighs happily* thank you so much... *blushes more and little hearts come from his head (just like in cartoons lol)* ahem... alright, let's keep going, like I said, I'll go first, it's my duty to protect you against anything.  
  
Zelda smiled, nodded to Link and walked behind him, Zelda was looking around to see if she found something, when they walked to the torch, Link took it and kept going, a few steps after that point they entered into another room, Link looked for a place to put the torch on, he could find it near the entrance to the room and put the torch on it. Zelda looked around the room, then to the ceiling; she could notice a big spiderweb blocking something in it. (like in Ganon's Castle in the Spirit Barrier dungeon)  
  
Zelda: hey Link, I think you will have to use another fire arrow, look at the ceiling.  
  
Link turned his head looking up to the ceiling saying "alright" took his bow and another fire arrow again, aimed it to the spider web. It burned completely, showing a big hole on the celiing showing a lot of light, that was pointing to the center of the room. Link and Zelda were stunned by the powerful light because they got used to the darkness of the room already. Thanks to the light, they could notice it was a circle-shaped room, with a lot of carved things on its wall, some of them were readings, and some of them were drawings; and in the center of the room (where the light was pointing to) there was a Triforce golden sign on the floor, Link walked to it and started looking for something useful; meanwhile Zelda was looking at the drawings and readings on the walls.   
  
Zelda: wow... it's so beautiful... I had never imagined there was such a room like this...  
  
Zelda could notice a drawings sequence, it had the eye that symbolyzed the Sheikah tribe, then it showed a warrior, using a shield and a sword, he had it up, and was showing he was fighting with a really big and horrible monster, it was a picture of a Sheikah warrior because in the drawing the sign of the Sheikah could be seen in his clothes; next picture this Sheikah warrior was killing the horrible monster, and it was showing that legendary sword glowing. Next picture was this same Sheikah warrior being killed by another huge monster, but the sword was still glowing. Next one showed that a lot of people was around his dead body, being sad, crying for him, and the King of Hyrule in that time (it was Zelda's great great grandfather) was in that picture. Next one showed other Sheikahs taking his body to Lake Hylia inside that strange hole where Zelda and Link are right now. Next picture showed that the Sheikahs made that tomb for this warrior, and the King put the sword that had already stopped glowing in a box made of stone, by the side of the dead body of that legendary Sheikah warrior. and the final picture showed how the Sheikah, the King and the Queen of Hyrule sealed that place with the Ocarina of Time and the Royal Harp. On the other side of the room Zelda could see more drawings, these ones showed two Gerudo men were destroying Hyrule. Next one showed Link and Zelda holding their instruments and opening the legendary tomb. Next one showed how Link saved Hyrule from Ganondorf and sealed him in the Evil Realm; Next one showed how Link grabbed the Sheikah warrior's sword, and held it up, it was glowing more than ever. Next picture showed how Link defeated that evil Gerudo with that legendary glowing sword. And the last picture it could show the Sheikah warrior's spirit, that drawing doesn't show a lot, it looks pretty blurred. Zelda called Link quickly to make him see the drawings, he saw them and became confused and impressed at the same time.  
  
Link: whoa!!!! look there!! that's me!!! but how... I mean... these drawings are soooo antique!!  
  
Zelda: well I don't even have the idea what this is, and look *points to the picture of the king and queen of Hyrule* those are my great great grandparents sealing this place with our instruments!!!  
  
Link: impressing... as these drawings... they show that here it is a tomb... of a Sheikah warrior... I bet he was really brave and courageous!  
  
Zelda: oh yes I bet... let me see if there is an undestandable reading here, because this is a bit confusing...  
  
Link: good idea, let me help you.  
  
Link and Zelda looked into the readings, and they could find out that the readings were narrating the drawings; suddenly a voice that they had never heard starts speaking...  
  
???: you... thank Goddesses of Hyrule you found this place... 


	5. The Secret (Part II)

The Secret (Part 2)   
Chapter 5   
  
Link and Zelda got scared and started looking for that someone who just talked to them a few seconds ago, but they didn't see anything, so Zelda went to hold Link because she was afraid, Link took out his sword and shield.  
  
Zelda: hello? is there anyone there??? did you just talk to us??  
  
Link: come out, don't you be afraid.  
  
???: I am not afraid anymore, since both of you are here already, and yes, I did talk to you Link and Zelda.  
  
Link: whoa! you know our names! who are you? come on, appear, we can't see you.  
  
???: both of you can see me, but first you have to put on your Lens of Truth to see me.  
  
Zelda and Link took out quickly their Lens of Truth and put them on, then looked inside the room trying to find that mysterious person who was talking to them. Suddenly they found in the center of the room a white-colored man with white clothes as well, (he was a ghost), and they could notice in his clothes the Sheikah logo, that eye. Both of them were impressed, because he was the man in the pictures.  
  
Zelda: wow... I can't believe it... you're that brave Sheikah warrior...  
  
Link: impressive... by those drawings I can tell you were really brave by fighting evil and protecting the Royal Family.  
  
???: heh heh... well... why, thanks... and yes, I am the spirit of that Sheikah warrior, please let me introduce myself, my name is Yuushi, and I took care of Zelda's great great grandparents while being alive.  
  
Link and Zelda: quite pleased to meet you!  
  
Zelda: believe us, it's quite an honor to know someone like you. My father or any of my teachers have never told me about you.  
  
Link: right! and.. well.. it's so strange that we have never known about you.  
  
Yuushi: well, it's just a long story, when I died as you could see in the pictures I got buried in here, with my sword by the side of my dead body, and that sword is magical, even as powerful as the Master Sword, it was sealed with me because I used to carry that sword, it was given to me by the Sages of that time, and it's so powerful that it's the only thing after the Master Sword that can destroy evil, and it will be the only thing that will save Hyrule from any evil, like the one called Prince of Evil.  
  
Link and Zelda looked to each other and made gestures of being confused since they didn't understand it all, Yuushi looked at them, not being too surprised about it.  
  
Yuushi: I see that you are confused, well, I don't blame you for that, see, I will give you a more detailed explanation. The first sequence of drawings that you see in there *points* it's the past, about 200 years ago or a bit more, and the second sequence, is the future, we could say that it would be present now, these drawings were made by some wise and magical Sheikah people, it's impressing how they knew all these things would happen.  
  
Zelda: so you have waited about 200 years for us to come in here?!  
  
Link: wow... that's a lot man... but I don't understand yet the thing about the Prince of Evil, I mean, Prince of Evil? hmmm... if Ganondorf is the King of Evil... then... oh sheesh you shouldn't refer to a Ganondorf's son... right???  
  
Yuushi: well... yes... I am afraid... but you are totally right my Hylian pal...  
  
Zelda: so he is in some part of Hyrule, being prepared to do the same crazy things as his father... and even have the power to set him free...  
  
Link: oh no... we are in trouble...  
  
Yuushi: yes... I am afraid... you will need to find that kid.. he isn't born yet, but he will be soon, so watch out... the name of his mother is Ninpu, she is a Gerudo.  
  
Link: but wait.. I remember I have been told that a male Gerudo is being born every 100 years...  
  
Yuushi: yes, you are right, and this year is when Ganondorf turns 100...  
  
Zelda: wait wait... but I am a bit confused about this... if Ganondorf has 7 years of being sealed inside the Evil Realm, how can it be possible for a female Gerudo getting pregnant by this time?  
  
Yuushi: good question your majesty, but the reason why is that 7 years ago before the Sages, you and Link fought against Ganondorf, he met a really beautiful Gerudo woman, called Ninpu, and she was the youngest woman in the Gerudo tribe, he didn't care about her much, since his heart is just full of evil, but Ninpu did love him a lot, with all her heart, so, ahem, well, they did have... well, you know..., let's call it a moment of pleasure, and some time later, your majesty, Link and the Sages sealed Ganondorf in the Evil Realm, Ninpu didn't get pregnant at that moment, because as the Gerudo natural law says, a male is being born every 100 years. So she just recently 8 and a half months ago got pregnant, Ninpu will have that baby, and will protect him with all her power, however, since he is son of the King of Evil, his heart is full of evil.  
  
Zelda: but if you say that he hasn't even been born, how can a baby be evil?  
  
Link: well... you can't do anything Zelda, it's heritage, and you know how much Evil Ganondorf has in his heart, that baby CAN be as evil as his father.  
  
Yuushi: that's right, he will be born in 2 more days, be careful, Link, I would let you take my sword with you right now if there is one problem, but I am afraid you can't take it right now, I got told by the spirits of time that the box will only open the day that the Prince of Evil grows up.  
  
Link: well... I guess we will have to wait years for him to grow up...  
  
Yuushi: Yes, but let me tell you this, Ninpu's obsession for Ganondorf is driving her insane because she misses Ganondorf so much, so she will take the baby to an unknown dimension, will tell darkness to make her child grow up 17 years, so he will have the ability to fight, and even have the power to release Ganondorf from the seal, you shall not let him have the Ocarina of Time or even learn the Song of Time, because it would let Hyrule be in chaos.  
  
Zelda: wow, I had never heard of that Ganondorf-obessed woman, she really must be insane to be in love with him!  
  
Link: I am so shocked by knowing all these things mister Yuushi, how are you so sure that all these things will happen?   
  
Yuushi: well, I know the Goddess of Time, her name is Taimu and she knows everything that is prepared for everyone (Destiny), it's a long thing to explain, but going straight to the point, she told me all this information to pass it to both of you and save Hyrule before it's too late, you are the only hope that Hyrule has, because your majesty, you are the Princess of Destiny, and you brave man, are the Hero of Time.  
  
Zelda: so we will have to head to Gerudo Valley and look after Ninpu.  
  
Yuushi: right your majesty, I will show you a song that will teleport you back in here, so you will be able to come back as soon as possible for the sword in time.  
  
Yuushi, because he didn't have any musical instrument, he put 2 of his fingers in his mouth and whisteled the tune (just like Impa showed Zelda's Lullaby to Link):  
(c buttons) Link and Zelda took out their instruments and learned the song.   
  
Yuushi: This is Yuushi's Elegy, it was made by my twin sister Yuufu, she made it for me showing all her melancholy and depression when I passed away. To teleport to here, you will have to play it at the same time. Oh yeah, one more thing, to open my tomb, you will have to play the Song of Time again, but this time, backwards. when opening my tomb, you will find my coffin and a stone box by its side, there are some musical notes in there, but you will have to wait, since you won't be able to reach the sword right now. That's all the help I can give you, now Hyrule's destiny is in your hands, good luck my young ones... my power is with you, and it will also be in my sword...  
  
Slowly Yuushi's ghost and his voice faded away, until the Lens of Truth couldn't see anything, Link and Zelda took them off and Link looked to the sequence of drawings from the future, and stared to the ones that were really blurred, then touched them.  
  
Link: i bet these drawings will show perfectly when we return peace to Hyrule... *smiles a bit to Zelda*  
  
Zelda: *smiles back* yeah... I guess you are right, let's get going to Gerudo Valley to see what is going on...  
  
Link: let's get out of here and seal this place again to not to let anyone enter again.  
  
Link and Zelda walked out of the place, played the Song of Time together again and the blue block appeared again. They didn't know, but they just had 24 hours to go to Gerudo Valley before the Prince of Evil was born. 


	6. Uh-oh... problems are near...

The Evil Prince is Born   
Chapter 6   
  
Zelda: Link... I think we must tell this to the Sages, it's very important and dangerous, also you know they will help us if there is something getting bad.  
  
Link: right Zelda, let's call all the Sages, so everyone will teleport to the Chamber of Sages and then everyone will talk about this big problem, let's teleport to the Temple of Time!  
  
Zelda and Link took out their instruments, smiled to each other again and played the Prelude of Light and teleported to the Temple of Time.  
When they arrived, they found Rauru looking up to one of the windows of the temple, then when he heard the sound of Link and Zelda teleported inside the temple, they were standing on the teleport stone, he turned to see them, it could be noticed on his face that he was a bit relieved, he walked slowly to Link and Zelda, so they walked to him.  
  
Rauru: It's good to see thou, your Majesty, and Hero of Time...  
  
Zelda: *nods* it's good to see you too Rauru, sage of Light.  
  
Link: Rauru, we need to talk to you about something important, it's urgent, and the other Sages need to know as well, care to make a meeting in the Chamber of Sages?  
  
Rauru: of course not your Majesty and Hero of Time, please follow me.  
  
Rauru walked to in front of the Spiritual Stones pedestal, so Link and Zelda followed him, they stood behind him, Rauru raised his arms looking up to the Triforce sign, made it glow with his power and teleported all of themselves to the Chamber of Sages.  
When they foud themselves in the sacred chamber, Rauru was standing on his medallion place, and Link and Zelda on the Triforce place. Rauru closed eyes, put his hands together and put his head down some, and began to send a telepathy message to the other Sages "Sages, this is Rauru, the Sage of Light. Please Sages of Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit and Shadow, I need you to teleport to the Chamber of Sages, it's urgent".  
Suddenly around the Chamber orbs of different color were noticed, they were coming from different directions, and went to their respective Medallion color.  
Slowly the Sages formed from those colored orbs.  
  
Rauru: thanks Sages for coming, it is good to see thou. Thou will later greet everyone, by this time we got some problems, and what is best needed right now, is to listen; now please Hero of Time, Princess of Destiny, tell us what is of highly importance.  
  
Link: Princess Zelda, I'll let you tell them. *he smiles to her looking into her eyes, being lots in them*  
  
Zelda: thanks... Hero... *blushes a bit*  
  
Saria and Princess Ruto glared some at Zelda, but then they calmed down, because they knew this was important.  
  
Zelda: Well Sages, I don't know if you knew about a secret passage by the far edge in Lake Hylia, almost touching the wall.  
  
the Sages seemed to be confused about it because they never heard such thing, except Impa.  
  
Impa: yes Princess, I do.  
  
Ruto: *with sort of confused gesture* I think I have heard of it.. but I am not sure though.  
  
The other Sages looked to Impa being impressed.  
  
Zelda: I wouldn't be so suprised you know Impa hehe, anyway, we talked to the spirit of your ancestor, and he told us that today, in some more... umm *thinks* hours the Prince of Evil will be born, so Hyrule will be in danger again, we need to act as much as possible.  
  
Nabooru: oh you don't mean he is a Gerudo, is he???  
  
Zelda: I'm afraid to tell you Nabooru, but he's a Gerudo, Ninpu is his mother, and of course Ganondorf is the father.  
  
Nabooru: oh sheesh... that young girl... I wonder why she is so foolish... it makes sense. Now I know who's the father of her unborn child...  
  
Zelda: there is no time to judge or regret or anything, we need you Sages to keep the seal of Ganondorf in the Evil Realm as strong as you can, because this kid will cause problems.  
  
MEANWHILE IN A ROOM OF THE GERUDO FORTRESS...  
  
Ninpu: when this kid is born... I will use the powers of evil to make him grow... he will be able to destroy the seal of my love... Ganondorf... they will rule Hyrule again... and we will be together again... like a family... *she smiles*  
  
Nisu: (note: Nisu is just another common thief) Ninpu... you're really crazy! stop this stuff... Ganondorf never loved you! it's better to keep him sealed! so nothing will cause problems again.  
  
Ninpu: Shut up I say!! you don't know how much this means to me... I have waited for seven long years for this kid... and he will grow in minutes... and will have enough power to kill that stupid Loser of Time heh heh heh...  
  
Ninpu started feeling pain of the pregnancy, and just Herupu, her best friend approached to her to help her.  
Finally the baby was born (I don't explain this because you most probably know how a child is born), Herupu took the baby in her arms, smiling, meanwhile the baby was crying, she grabbed a towel and put him on it.  
  
Nisu was just leaning against the wall, not being too amazed for the new-born baby, looking at Ninpu and Herupu, Herupu turned to her.  
  
Herupu: Nisu! don't be so useless! bring some water to shower the baby!  
  
Nisu: why should I? I won't cooperate, he will just bring problems.  
  
Herupu: listen, IF YOU DON'T BRING THAT WATER I'LL THROW YOU INSIDE THE RIVER OF SAND IN THE HAUNTED WASTELAND PERSONALLY! NOW GO AND GET THAT WATER!  
  
Nisu: alright alright... no need to exalt that much... *curses in silence*  
  
Nisu got out of the room, and out of the fortress region as well, grabbed an empty bucket and walked through the bridge and went to get some water to the place that looks like a little pool, got inside it and put the bucket under the tiny waterfall, then started talking to herself.  
  
Nisu: darn... I know this is wrong!!! I wonder why Ninpu and Herupu are so stupid.. I just hope Nabooru, the other Sages, Princess Zelda and Link will solve this quickly...  
  
She got back to the fortress and handed the bucket full of clean water to Herupu, Herupu showered the baby, put a blanket on him and handed him to Ninpu.  
  
Ninpu: thanks Herupu for the help.. he's so pretty... he will be as handsome as his father... *she smiles*  
  
Herupu: oh it was nothing... just caring for you to make you happy since we are friends... aren't we?  
  
Ninpu: of course we are... we have to hurry to make my son grow and take revenge in name of his father...  
  
Herupu nodded, took the baby and helped Ninpu up, also helped her to walk, carried the baby to a hidden strange place near the river, that was under a big stone. 


	7. The Prince of Evil is Granted with Power

The day was turning into night, Ninpu with the baby in her arms, and Herupu got to the place where there is a rock, Herupu took out a bomb and made it explode in front of the rock, making the hole open. They carefully got inside this hole that actually was a cave, nobody could notice them but Nisu, she was hiding behind a rock and saw how they got in. She just stayed in there, thinking of something to do, because she was alone.  
  
Meanwhile inside the cave....  
  
Herupu and Ninpu when entered into the cave they lit a torch, took the baby and put him inside a "bathtub"; this strange bathtub was made of the same rock inside the cave, like as a hole. It was filled with hot, strange colored water, when they did this, Herupu could notice A TRIFORCE SIGN in the back of his right hand, being really shocked about it she tells Ninpu.  
  
Herupu: oh JEEZ NINPU you gotta come and see this.  
  
Ninpu, not being too surprised about it she looks at the baby's hand.  
  
Ninpu: ah... yes... I thought so... he got the Triforce of Power as well... it might be done by Ganondorf while he is in the Evil Realm... I think he knew about this, and decided to lend the Triforce Power to our son, until he is released from there.  
  
(note: remember when Link and Zelda were in Yuushi's tomb about a golden Triforce sign, that Ganon's Triforce was missing? well, if you don't understand, let me explain: Link and Zelda were the only ones with the power to open that special tomb, and by its prophecies, Ganon's Triforce was like.. "taken". if you don't understand please tell me so I will correct it)  
  
Herupu: I'm truly shocked... he will be able to do horrible things in Hyrule!  
  
Ninpu: oh yes... I can't wait... and we have to grant my son with power first, so he will be able to do ANYTHING, and even kick that Loser of Time.... and that Princess of Fools... heh heh heh...  
  
Herupu: oh great, and even we will be able to rob anyone!!!! alright, let's get going Ninpu!!!  
  
Ninpu: calm I say.... we first have to name him... something that sounds like Ganondorf.... or at least Ganon....  
  
Herupu and Ninpu were thinking deeply of a name for the baby, Herupu then took out a lot of thing from her pocket, that she stole a while ago.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE CHAMBER OF SAGES....  
  
Zelda: Sages, we need to hurry, there is no much time left I can feel. *turns to Link* And if we want to arrive soon, we need to depart now, since we don't have any way to teleport to Gerudo Valley; and if we teleport to Lake Hylia we will take more time.  
  
Rauru: your Majesty, I still have got the ability to turn myself in Kaepora Gaebora, and I can take you and the Hero of Time to Gerudo Valley. To make the trip faster, we can teleport to Lake Hylia and then I will take both of you flying to a nearby place where Ninpu might be.  
  
Link: very good idea! so we can stop her and take the baby from her so she will not be able to curse him, if we get there on time.  
  
Zelda turned into Sheik, smiling to Link she told him and Rauru she was ready, they waved good-bye to the other Sages, got out of the Chamber of Sages, Link and Sheik took out their instruments, (Ocarina of Time and Royal Harp) played the Serenade of Water and teleported to Lake Hylia, Rauru went with them of course, and immediately turned into Kaepora Gaebora, he told Link and Sheik to grab his legs so he will take them to a place near the cave. They grabbed Kaepora's legs and flied as fast as they could to Gerudo Valley.   
  
Returning to the cave in Gerudo Valley.......  
  
Herupu was looking at all her stolen things.  
  
Ninpu: Herupu! it's not time to look at the things you've got, it's time to name my son.  
  
Herupu: yes Ninpu I understand, but I am looking at these things, they might be useful for naming your child.  
  
Herupu kept on looking until she found a cutter, made of gold, it looked like a dagger, she remembered that she stole this from a man that seemed to be from other world, the cutter had carved the word 'Gideon'. Herupu looked at the inscription.  
  
Herupu: hmm.. Gideon? what might this be....   
  
Ninpu: Gideon? sounds good... very well then, his name will be Gideon, thanks Herupu for the help!  
  
Herupu without knowing about it she just answered 'huh? oh okay'.  
  
Ninpu walked to the baby inside the tub still, she raised her arms, and started saying: "oh son of the greatest man in Hyrule, thy name will be Gideon! your duty will be taking revenge because of what the Loser of Time and the Princess have done to your father... you need to take him out!"  
Ninpu looked up and called the spirits from the Evil Realm, the torch was blown. Three spirits from the Evil Realm appeared around the baby.  
  
Spirit 1: so... this is Ganondorf's son....  
Spirit 2: yes.... we shall grant him with power... so he will be able to destroy everything....  
Spirit 3: yeah... and release the King of Evil finally!!!  
Spirit 2: he needs to have the same power as the Hero of Time....  
Spirit 1: of course... but he will be Evil completely....  
  
All the spirits turned to Ninpu and asked her if she was the mother of the child, she nodded.  
  
All Spirits: very well... he will be granted with the Hero of Time's abilities, so he will be invinsible!!!  
  
The spirits took the baby into the air, and made abig shadow cover him, the baby screamed, the spirits left, and a big cloud of smoke appeared.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Nisu noticed that something good was coming. She walksed up nearer to try to see what was, they were Link and Sheik being carried by Kaepora Gaebora!  
  
Kaepora Gaebora: All Sages will be protecting the Sacred Realm, good luck and be careful, your Majesty, and Hero of Time.   
  
Link and Sheik nodded; Kaepora Gaebora landed and let them go, he flied away, Nisu noticed Link and Sheik, she ran to them.  
  
Nisu: oh my.. thank Goddesses of Hyrule.. QUICK!!!! INSIDE THAT CAVE!!!!! THERE IS NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!! DON'T LET THEM SEE YOU!!  
  
Nisu pointed to the cave, and Link and Sheik without saying a word, they ran to the cave, and stood outside, hiding from the persons inside, they could notice....  
  
A tall, big dark and evil figure was beginning to form from the smoke.... Ninpu and Herupu were just looking and waiting... excited...  
Ninpu was just astonished  
Herupu was just laughing crazily, and the evil shape was finally formed, he was standing there, without any clothes, he had red eyes, and red hair, his skin was light tan.  
  
Oh my goodness!!! it's a clone of Link!!!!  
  
Link and Sheik, were shocked at the new formed man.  
  
Sheik: *whispers* h-h-he looks l-l-like you Link..... *gulp*  
  
Link: oh jeez.. please not again... it was enough with that annoying Dark Link!  
  
Gideon was just standing in there, naked, Ninpu and Herupu were amazed, then, Ninpu grabbed a black coat and put it on her dear son.  
  
Ninpu: Welcome to our world my dear son... I'm Ninpu, the woman who gave you birth.. and this is aunt Herupu.  
  
Gideon, still not saying anything, he just stood in there, and when felt Ninpu's coat on him, he felt conforted, not giving a smile, he said "The Queen of Evil you shall be, pleased to meet you, mother" then moved his red and deep gaze over Herupu "also pleased to meet my aunt."  
Ninpu and Herupu, smiled, and busted out laughing evilly.  
  
Link and Sheik couldn't believe their eyes, they were still hiding, trying to think of something. 


	8. Problems Arriving

Chapter 8  
  
Problems arriving  
  
Gideon, with a serious, neutral gesture, felt some other's presence, he glared and then turned over the cave's entrance. Link and Sheik, quickly got out of the cave's entrance and moved behind a big stone that was near, they hid behind it; Gideon, walked up to the entrance, while Herupu and Ninpu looked at him.  
  
Herupu: What's wrong?  
  
Ninpu: Shh... he saw something, probably.  
  
Gideon looked around Gerudo Valley, he saw nothing, he glared again, turned around, and walked over the two gerudos. Herupu looked to Ninpu, asking:  
  
Herupu: Hey Ninpu, wouldn't it be a good idea if we returned to the fortress? I mean, we could--  
  
Then Ninpu interrupted her, and said: "Yes... you might be right, we could prepare, and of course get my prince dressed, he must be freezing..."  
  
The three gerudos noddded, and then walked outside the cave, Gideon, since he was barely newborn, he didn't have clothes for himself, though, he had the coat that his mother put on. With this, he helped both of the women to go back to the fortress; Gideon didn't stop glaring, since he still felt the presence of Link and Sheik, but didn't care about it... for now.  
While they were getting farther, Link and Sheik moved a little still from behind the stone to see if the gerudos were gone already, they saw nothing, and sighed in relief, sat on the floor and looked to each other.  
  
Sheik: We have to do something, and quick.  
  
Link: yes, we have to think of something first... we don't even know how powerful he is, but surely he is very dangerous.  
  
Nisu, the other gerudo, heard Link and Sheik talking, and then walked over where they were, and then interrupted them "Excuse me, I couldn't stand hearing your conversation, but I am worried about this as well, I don't like how things are lately, neither anyone else in Hyrule will like them. If I can help you with something, please let me know."  
Link and Sheik nodded, then Sheik added "Well, since you are a gerudo it will not be hard finding out what they are planning, and most likely they will ask for your help to do something on their side." In that moment, a strange sound from Gerudo Fortress could be heard, Nisu looked up and said "I have to go, they are calling all of us, and I will let you know about this as soon as I hear something useful." Link and Sheik nodded, then Link said "Hey, ma'am, tell to Nabooru to take care", Nisu nodded "I will" and then Link and Sheik stood up, while Nisu ran off to Gerudo Fortress.  
  
Sheik: It wouldn't be a bad idea if we went to meet Yushii again, we might need that sword's help, plus, we need to be prepared before it is too late.  
  
Link nodded "Yes, let's teleport." Link and Sheik took out their instruments, played the Serenade of Water and teleported to Lake Hylia, then they jumped inside the water and started swimming as fast as they could, they were about to arrive, but a huge dark ray of electric power coming from west direction, blocked the entrance with a huge barrier.  
  
Link and Sheik quickly stopped, getting scared by almost being touched by the ray.  
  
Link: NO NO NO NO!! TOO LATE!! Gideon must have seen us in Gerudo Valley.  
  
Sheik: Probably, but how? I mean, we hid... Though, that would show how much powers that guy has, he even might be able to feel someone's presence. We need to do something... before Gideon thinks on doing something else.  
  
Link: But what? We can't attack him because we don't have the necessary weapons. Unless...  
  
Sheik: huh? Unless...?  
  
Link: Hey, do you still have those guard weapons in your castle? You know, those that are kept in case of war.  
  
Sheik: Perhaps... Why?  
  
Link: We could find something useful there.  
  
Sheik: Yeah, we could ask the General about that.  
  
Link: Let's teleport to the Temple of Time then.  
  
Link and Sheik took out their instruments again and teleported to the Temple of Time, when they were found inside the temple, they looked around, they saw that the temple wasn't as bright as before.   
  
Link: I wonder... or Rauru doesn't look after the temple, or something wrong is going on?  
  
Sheik: I don't think that Rauru doesn't look after the temple...  
  
Link: Then is there something wrong?  
  
In that moment, a pair of Stalfos appeared, they were laughing to themselves, walking around Link and Sheik  
  
Sheik: great... now I guess that answers your question?  
  
Sheik took out her chain, while Link took out his shield and unsheathed a common sword, their backs facing each other, while both of Link and Sheik were looking at the Stalfos's moves carefully, then Link answered grinning "Yes, pretty much it." 


End file.
